In many fields of industrial production, various furnaces & kilns must be used, for example, in the metallurgy industry, it is necessary to use the vertical furnace such as blast furnace for iron-making etc., and the other furnaces & kilns. In order to obtain the basis to guide the operation, the operators should grasp the temperature distribution of the burden in these industrial furnaces & kilns. But as these industrial furnaces & kilns are in the status of relative isolation from the outside world, and the gas flow above the burden always contains dusts, various harmful gases and vapors, thus it is very difficult to make observation for the burden in the furnace & kiln.
In order to resolve the above-mentioned problems, people try to use the methods to perforate holes on the furnace shell above the furnace & kiln, and to use observation instrument outside the furnace for observation, and they have got certain advances. For example, in the beginning of the nineties of the 20th century, ‘video camera for monitoring the temperature of the burden at the top of blast furnace’ (China invention patent, Patent no. 90102986), ‘video camera for monitoring’ (China invention patent, Patent no. 94115659), and the thermal image instrument to get the image of temperature distribution for the burden by use of mechanical scanning, and to use these devices to observe the status of the burden and to analyze the temperature distribution at the burden for guiding the operation of blast furnace. These achievements have made rapid headway for opening the status within the above-mentioned industrial furnaces & kilns, especially within the blast furnace for iron-smelting likes black box.
However, there are many shortcomings in the above-mentioned observation devices with the present technology. For example, the video camera installed at the outside of the furnace shell is huge in size and its cost is high; The observation hole is very big, and the moving and guard device is complex; The scanning device must be always replaced due to its short life; And the consumption quantity of guard gas is large, and the cost of production and guard is high etc. On the other hand, for the lens of video camera and the window in the process of use in blast furnace, it is easy to form ashes. Failures always occur in the complex valve for window and mechanical focussing device. Once these conditions occur, it is impossible to continue observation. Moreover, as the furnace & kiln using these observation devices always work in the form of continuous production, however these devices with the present technology can be serviced only when the production is stopped. Taking blast furnace as example, they can be processed only when the blast is stopped.
As there exist these problems for the above-mentioned devices, it leads to the fact that it is impossible to use them to further form the reliable image processing system, and therefore they can not be given popularized application all the way. Therefore, the problems faced in the technology field is that it is imperative to have a kind of new-typed plug-in furnace & kiln-oriented video-camera to be able to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings, and the image processing system to use this kind of plug-in furnace & kiln-oriented video camera.